Peanut Butter
by LoveHappyEndings
Summary: Sam's food choice is ridiculed.


**For Megstiel Monday!**

**Disclaimer: CW owns Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing?" Meg asked as she caught sight of Sam in the kitchen.<p>

"Making breakfast..?" His answer was more of a question, as he didn't understand what she had against him eating. "Are you allergic to peanut butter?"

"No I love it. I mean, I've never eaten any but..."

"So how do you know what it tastes like?" Sam frowned.

"I just do, okay? Why are you ruining it with a banana?"

"_Ruining it_? Peanut butter with banana sandwiches are the best!" He protested.

Meg gave him a disgusted look. "It's fine without a freaking banana in it."

"It is not!"

Dean emerged from the bathroom, towelling off his hair. "What are you two yelling about?"

Meg and Sam both answered, voices loud. All Dean could hear was something about a banana. "Woah! Calm down! Sam, what is it?"

The demoness snorted. "Of course you ask Sam."

"Listen here Meg." Dean pointed a finger at me. "It's only been a week since we let you come hunting and traveling with us-"

"You're the one that offered, remember?"

"Right. Just-" He made a weird hand motion, like he was swatting away a fly. "Shut up. Sam, what happened."

"She said my breakfast was disgusting." Sam stopped himself from pouting.

"What's your breakfast?" Dean craned his neck, trying to look between the two to the table behind them.

"A peanut butter and banana sandwich."

The older Winchester made a face. "Dude, she's right. That's revolting."

"_SEE_?"

* * *

><p>Castiel was zapping back from God knows where, the raised voices slamming into him like a tidal wave. Observing the argument he saw that for once, Meg and Dean were on the same side. But what could cause them to team up? Obviously something important.<p>

"Peanut butter with a friggin' banana is nasty."

Or not.

"Says the one that likes liquorice." Sam made a gagging sound.

"Wait, you _like_ that shit?" Meg turned on Dean.

"It's a classic movie food!" He argued. "Right up there with-"

"-popcorn. Doesn't mean it's as good as popcorn." Sam scoffed.

"What's going on?" The angel asked bewildered.

The three started yelling at him at the same time, so he waved a hand and they stopped talking.

"Meg, what happened?"

Dean snorted. "Of course you ask her."

"Shut up Dean." She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes in return. "Sammy here thinks peanut butter with bananas is yummy. Dean and I think it's revolting, but I've now come to realize Dean has questionable taste buds seeing as he likes liquorice." Meg explained.

At the mention of his tastebuds, Dean looked as if he was about to say something. Castiel interrupted hastily. "It is true Sam, that is disgusting. Why ruin the taste of peanut butter?"

"Exactly." Meg smiled at him, and Sam had an inkling as to how she knew the taste of peanut butter.

"Fine then. What's _your_ favourite food?" Dean was looking forward to trashing it.

"Honey."

The Winchesters both opened their mouths to say it was gross or something, but couldn't find fault with it.

"Oh, that reminds me," Castiel searched the pockets of his trademark coat, and triumphantly pulled out a bag of the yellow substance. "Here, I collected it."

"Why are you so sweet on me, Clarence?" Meg quoted herself as she reached for it, and snuck a quick kiss in. Dean and Sam turned as one to walk away, not awake enough to deal with Megstiel.

"I still don't know." He confessed.

"You hungry?" She led him further into the kitchen.

"Neither of us have to eat." He said, puzzled. Totally ignoring the fact that he'd had peanut butter sandwiches enough times for Meg to know the taste just from his lips.

"But we do anyways." She waved around the bag of honey. "So, are you hungry?"

Castiel knew her well enough to know she wasn't asking that. See, Meg had problems with showing affection. Sometimes it slipped through the cracks, sometimes he caught her with a soft expression, or saying something surprisingly sweet. Asking if he was hungry was her way of asking if he wanted to spend time with her. If he said he was hungry, they'd sit together on the couch and eat while watching those odd shows Dean loved so much as a child. If he said he wasn't hungry, she'd simply shrug and wander off.

"Starving."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>


End file.
